Through the Looking Glass
by M90009
Summary: A magic mirror causes more than its fair share of trouble with the Wright Anything Agency. An Apollo Fic! Kinda mentions blood so a T!
1. The Real World

**Hi! I revised this since a viewer told me to. Kinda thought this might be a better version! Enjoy! It's kinda the same, but I added here and there and spaced it out.**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon at the Wright Anything Agency. The entire cast and crew had just gotten back from Eldoon's noodles for the celebration of one of many successful trials.

"That was AWESOME!" Athena Cykes shouted as they entered the small one roomed agency. "You're right, Athena." Pheonix replied, a hint of cheer in his voice. "Those salty and spicy noodles surely hit the spot."

All throughout this time, both Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright were silent. Pheonix then turned to the door and shut it before asking the duo what was wrong. Apollo simply shrugged but Trucy smiled and shouted"I have a surprise for you all!" Her sudden outburst had surprised all of the people in the then ran over to a door and grabbed a package wrapped in brown cloth, pulled it off and yelped. "This is the MIRROR of ILLUSION!" She then looked up at the clock before she shouted out in surprise. "It's that time already? Gotta jet!" She then dashed out of her room before her father could make any objections. "Hey, come back here Trucy!" Pheonix then followed his daughter without a word.

"Guess it's just you and me now Apollo." Athena shrugged. "Wanna go and play a game?" Apollo didn't answer. He stared at the mirror before taking a step towards it. "Uh, Apollo, what are you doing?" Athena inquired her voice rising one octave higher than usual. "We shouldn't be touching Trucy's stuff. It's made of magic, y'know?" Apollo stepped forward again until he just walked over. The mirror was using its magic to pull him in, and he was helpless to it.

He only saw himself in the mirror,until purple mist fogged it and the image changed. It still showed him,but he looked more, well, confident. He had a huge grin on his face and Juniper in his arms, a lovestruck gaze was on him. Gavin sat next to him a blush on his face with a giant L written on his forehead. Apollo then gave a thumbs up sign and smiled again. This was the Apollo he wanted to be, no NEEDED to be. Could this mirror be the answer to his problems? Only one way to find out. Apollo placed his hand on the mirror and a chill fell down his spine. The image faded away only to show a gory Apollo laying on a table, his body bent and twisted in ways not possible to human. His chest was wide open and his ribs were broken and scattered all over the table. His mouth was wide open, as if he was howling in pain as the deed was being done. His eyes were the worst since they were gorged out and laying on the floor. He gasped. "Apollo! What's wrong?" It was Athena coming up from behind him. His body fell numb, so numb he couldn't even feel her soft hand on his shoulder his knees buckled and he blacked out soon afterwards.

what do you think? R&r please!


	2. An Alternate Nightmare

**I know that this just started, but I am updating and improving! So please enjoy! I do not own Phoenix wright or anybody! (Wish I did though!). This will kind of explain what's going on with the other side of the mirror. Kind of an alternate universe, except Apollo will be a magician, but he's super mean. Trucy is the opposite whereas she's interested in law and she wants to be a true attorney. Just a little background. Hope you enjoy!**

"Trucy, I thought that I told you to stop looking in all those books about law!" That was Trucy's incompetent father, Pheonix Wright. He cared not for education and only for booze and other mature activities. "But dad," Trucy complained. "I want to be the best there is, and save this world from the dark age of the law!" The door suddenly opened and was slammed shut with a loud BANG! "Trucy, this is no time to argue!" Pheonix whispered harshly. "Now go before _he_ finds you here!" "Isn't it to late for that, Mr. Wright?" A voice suddenly interrupted behind the two. Pheonix yelped in surprise and jumped. It was their boss, Apollo Justice.

Apollo was a harsh and cruel man who was about 22. He often wore a blood red cape and a black and red top hat with a skull brooch for his cape. He knew a lot about magic and he had an affinity for using it on people. Mr. Wright couldn't find a job anywhere else,so this became his job. Day after day, tortured without a stop. Wright would often come home with many cuts and bruises or even a broken bone, but what was worse was how Apollo often treated his assistant, Athena Cykes. She was new to the business and thought of Apollo as a misunderstood man, but Trucy and Pheonix knew better. They knew that he would often try to stab or poison her without her knowing, but Trucy would save her just in time. She had a little magic in her bones, but not enough to compare herself to Apollo.

If there was anything he hated more than his employees, it was his little half-sister. He loathed that she would always be a goody-two shoes and wanted her magic, for fear of her having powers that even surpassed his own. "I bought a mirror today at the black market." Apollo started "Said that only true magicians can work it." He looked into the mirror and blinked. He swore he saw himself in a world he had never seen before. A world to conquer. A world to call his own. He touched the mirror and felt a chill go down his spine. The image faded and showed Apollo in a corner,in chains, powerless. Apollo gasped before he felt his body go numb and his world faded to black.

**Now I have a question. Do you think that the two Apollos should just swap positions or swap bodies.I kinda think swapping bodies would be more fun to see since evil Apollo will trick everyone, and the other Apollo will have a tough time with Trucy2 (alternate Trucy) since she might not trust him entirely, but swapping positions sounds cool as well! Tell me your thoughts in your comment!**


	3. Meeting Your Opposite

**I'm gonna start a chapter here! The two Apollos are just gonna swap positions, but I think that after the story part is done, Ill add a few chapters on if they switched bodies and label them differently! So here goes! I'll start with the original Apollo then switch to Apollo magic (alternate Apollo's name).**

Apollo shook his head and grunted. What had happened to him? All he remembered was touching the mirror and going numb. He slowly stood up and looked around the room. The walls were a dark shade of gray with random maroon spots on the walls. Books, herbs and many other objects were laying about. 'The office was never this messy,' Apollo thought silently. 'Or scary.' Suddenly, a small blue figure jumped out at Apollo, startling him momentarily. "F-f-freeze! I won't let you hurt my dad! You already torture him each day, isn't that enough for you, you saddistic, evil man!" Apollo looked down at his feet. 'Saddistic? Evil? I think she's got the wrong person.' "Hey, young lady-" Apollo started before he was knocked to the ground with a loud CRASH. "Don't you even dare 'young lady' me, mister! I know your mind tricks and games that you play on my dad and I won't have it! I -" Phoenix then grabbed on to Trucy's shoulder before she could ramble on. "Trucy," he started. " this is not our Apollo."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Apollo Magic awoke to the sound of people calling his name. He opened his eyes before slowly getting to his feet. The words were garbled, but he knew one thing, these people were not begging at his knees. Not yet, anyways. The blue one said something to the yellow one and the yellow one nodded in response. The light blue one piped up and the blue one pointed to the door. She then huffed before stomping away. Suddenly a plethora of sounds flowed to his ears and he clenched his teeth. He hated noise more than anything in the world. Even more than his half-sister. "Bow down to my knees mortals or face the wrath of Apollo Justice!" He screamed. "Polly, are you feeling alright?"The light blue one questioned as she popped her head through the door. "You did take quite the hit to the head. And what's with the magician's outfit? That's my thing, ya know!" Apollo clenched his fists in anger,and sparks flew out of his hands. "Uh, Apollo, are you alright?" The blue one quizzed. "Your hands are sparking." The trio began to take a step or two back. "Yes I'm fine." Apollo Magic started, a wicked grin spreading quickly upon his face. "But you won't be."

**what do you guys think about this? Comment please!**


	4. Pain and It's Voice

**Hi I'm back! Now I think I can improve upon my grammar and keep this story somewhat not snore festitive! So let the fun begin!**

"This can't be our Apollo, Trucy." Phoenix2, as Apollo called him, said.

"How can you prove it?" Trucy demanded. "In court, you need evidence to support each theory you make. How can this be any different?" Trucy then slammed both her fists onto the table next to her. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT THE ONE BEFORE YOU ISN'T THE ONE WHO TORTURES YOU EVERY DAY!"

The room was silent for a couple minutes, with both Phoenix and Apollo wincing after hearing Trucy.

'I think I finally found a rival to my 'Chords of Steel.' And to think its my own little sis.'

"Truce, do ya' think you could tone down those 'Diamond Chords*' a bit?" This time it was Athena Cykes, who had an annoyed look on her face. "Not everyone wants to go tone deaf ya' know!"

Trucy glared before staring back at Apollo, her loving brown eyes now turned cold.

"Tell me who you are and how you got here." She started, a smug smile spread slowly across her face. "And don't spare ANY details."

Xxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

Trucy sat underneath the table at Prosecutor Edgeworth's office and weeped. She tried to recall the days events to make sure this wasn't just a wicked dream bestowed upon her.

She first remembered Apollo rising up into the air and screaming random words she couldn't make out. He then held out his hands and looked at her and said something, but she didn't know what it was. The events following happened so fast. Her Father jumping out in front to protect her just as the bolt hit his chest. He screamed out and passed out before her eyes. Apollo chuckled slightly then turned to the other two. He raised his hand. Then she and Athena ran out of the office as it shattered down to pieces.

Athena was to slow, though, and then tripped on a burning piece of wood, sealing her fate. Trucy heard Athena say before she burned to ash, "It's up to you now, Truce." Trucy had never heard anyone scream as loud As that before.

With tears in her eyes, Trucy ran to the one place her father would have approved on going. Prosecutor Edgeworth's Office. When she saw no one was home, she quickly hid under the desk, in case the evil Apollo would find her. So far, she was a lucky soul to just make it past the hour. But what lie ahead for her was the most gruesome experience she had ever known.

**I hope this is better than the other chapters! Also read below if you want to find out about Trucy2 'Diamond Chords' just see below.**

*** I named Trucy2 with Diamond Cords since diamond is super tough and since Trucy wears a diamond brooch with her cape. (Figured that out like 10 minutes after writing it!)**


	5. Chapter summaries

HI! Just in case you're wondering, this isn't a complete Chapter, it's just gonna be a summary of whats happened so far! I might do this every four chapters if you guys like that! So after this, tell me what you think!

Alright so far:

**Apollo and Apollo Magic have swapped positions via a magic mirror they both touched simultaneously,so now Apollo is in Apollo Magic's world and vice versa. Now, Apollo has met Trucy2, Pheonix2, and Athena2, (I'm gonna call all the alternates for now the original name and a 2 after it, so no one gets confuzled! this is with the exception of Apollo Magic!) ****and Apollo Magic has met Trucy, Phoenix, and Athena. Apollo is now telling how the heck he came through a magical mirror and such while Apollo Magic is wreaking havoc on the world. Apollo Magic tried killing Trucy, but Pheonix jumped in front, taking the hit and instantly killing him. While Athena and Trucy try to escape the now burning office, Athena trips and is trapped. She tells Trucy its now up to her to stop Apollo Magic before letting out a horrendous scream and burning to death. Trucy then escapes to Edgeworth's office, where she is now hiding and recalling the past events.**

So there you have it! The fist four chapters up there in all of its amazing glory! So please, READ WRITE AND REVIEW!

till the mirror calls once more,

M90009!3


	6. Beginnings

hi I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been having some writer's block, which sucks lemons, but now, I have been listening to Hatsune Miku and it's been giving me inspiration! also, in this alternate reality, Trucy2 will be older than Apollo Magic. When he said little it was hatred little. If that makes sense at all. ! This might be a little sad when we get to Trucy, so if you wanna skip that you can! Also, Gummy and Edgey make their first appearances! They will be mentioned more throughout the story since they now will take care of Trucy 'till Apollo comes , here is chapter Made for you!

Trucy2's POV

I sit down on the worn blue couch and sigh. This guy could **never **be my brother. I just can't see him in a bloody, torn magian's cape laughing evilly. He probably'd get hurt Just laughing. I think he's lying somewhere, but my bracelet hasn't gone off yet. But if my bracelet hasn't gone off, is he telling the truth?

I look at my dad in a desperate cry for help, but he seems to be too engrossed in this guy's story to notice. Athena also seems to be interested, which is a first for the agency. She hardly ever pays attention when I talk with her, and she often stares into space when Apollo is practicing magic on my dad. Her eyes are misted over and she is in a daze, but I know she is listening because she isn't fidgeting with Widget or isn't playing with her hair. I shake my head and try to focus on what this guy is saying. This just may change how we all live from here on out.

-•-•-

(I think i might do blurbs like that to begin stories sometimes. Maybe not always with Trucy2, but it will be fun!)

No POV

"-and thats basically all I know of up until this point in time." Apollo finished. He looked down at the floor in silence and then asked. " Mr. Wright, who owns this business?"

"I do, of course."

Both Trucy2 and Apollo grab their bracelets at the same time and grimace at the pain that shot through both of their wrists. Athena glances at Trucy and nods.

"Mr. Wright," Apollo begins. "I don't need a lot of evidence to prove that you are lying on this."

"What?" Phoenix gasps. "How did you know?"

Trucy2 rolls her eyes as Apollo explains his reasoning.

"Nice coverup!" She whispers as she elbows Phoenix.

He mouths back a. "Ow." Before looking at Apollo, who gave him a funny look.

"First off, the clothing you wear tells me you don't have a lot of money. And seeing that this must be one of the higher end businesses here, you would have enough money, as owner to buy fancier clothing."

'_Smart kid_,' Trucy2 thought, smirking. '_I think we aren't to far apart here._'

"Secondly," Apollo says, "when you said 'I do, of course.' I noticed your hand twitch after mentioning that you own it. Why would you be nervous unless you didn't own it yourself!?"

"He's good." Trucy2 let the words slip out before covering her mouth in surprise.

"you know, you should honour that she even just said that," Phoenix beamed.

"Why?" Apollo sighed.

"Trucy never says good stuff about ANYONE! Not even me! Take it with pride, 'cause she won't say it again any time soon."

Apollo gave her an odd glance before continuing.

"Now that you know my story, let me hear each of yours." He looks at Phoenix with a glare. He responds with his trademark sheepish grin. "And I want only the truth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trucy slowly crawls out from underneath the desk. She looks up to see Detective Gumshoe smiling back at her.

"Are you okay, pal?"

Trucy tries to talk, but can't find her voice, so she nods in response.

"When Mr. Edgeworth found you passed out below his desk, he nearly passed out himself." Gumshoe chuckled a bit and continued. "He told me to stay here and wait for you to wake up and tell you the news."

"W-w-what news, Detective?"

"Well..."

The Detective never got to finish his sentence before doctors and nurses of all kinds exploded from the front door and surrounded Trucy.

"She needs water!"

"She needs stiches!"

""Nurse, get me water, STAT!"

"Call up the hospital and get the stitches set!"

"The stitches..."

"Water..."

"PAL! PAL!"

The voices began to meld together in Trucy's head. The noise was becoming more and more unbearable with each passing minute. Trying to block the noise, she covered her ears, bit it only made it worse. It was swarming in her brain and she needed to run from the chaos. As Trucy tried to step foreword, a blast of pain shot through her body. She kept walking, seeing red at every corner until it fogged her vision entirely. Her hand was shaking as she reached out to a light she saw far far away. There was her father and Athena, smiling back at her.

"Come with us, Trucy. No need to be sad. We'll cheer you right up."

Trucy slowly reached out a shaky hand, to go with her father and his co-worker. As soon as she touched his vest, Phoenix's smile faded and turned twisted. His body was covered in gores and in his hand he held A sharp, bloodied knife.

"Good-bye, Trucy." Phoenix then raised the knife and stabbed Trucy. She then Let the darkness consume her once more.

This part on Trucy was SUPER hard for me to write without sniffling. *sniffle* SEE!? I feel kinda Bad for her, but I promise things for Trucy will only get better, I hope. But I want to Hear what you have to say on the POVs In the beginning of each chapter. This is my longest chapter yet! I'm so sorry for not updating this stuff! Anyway, like, review, all that good stuff please!


	7. Meeting New Friends

I am back from a long time of not updating! I'm so sorry that I didnt do this sooner! Now on with ze story!

Apollo Magic's POV

I walk briskly around town, getting stares from all the people around me and I stop directly in front of 7134 Oakwood Avenue (I just made this up. If you know where Gavin Co. Really is, tell me in reviews and Ill change it.) and open the door. Where was that bumbling bafoon when you needed him?

"Kristoph Gavin, come over here right now!"

"Herr Forehead, what seems to be the problem?"

A young man about my own age come out from behind some boxes. From the start, I automatically despise him. His outfit looks completely stupid, he has a wisecrack smile on his face, and he has yet to cower in my presence... Of course that will be changing soon.

" I like your new outfit choice, did Frauline Trucy make that for you?" He taps a finger on his head and foolishly grins.

"And you know that my older brother Kristoph is dead, don't you? You were the one who accused him, not me!"

Kristoph is the elder brother? Then this must mean this is Klavier... No wonder I despise him. But he is most certainly different, I can tell. I'll guess I have to change that now, won't I?

He takes a step back, and nervously grins.

"Herr Forehead, may I ask if you have been feeling well? You seem to have both of you hands covered in some-" He takes another step back and gulps loudly. "Black ooze coming from your hands."

I smile right back at him, but this is no ordinary grin. I give him a maniacal smile, one that is meant to shed blood. His blood.

"This "ooze" is black widow's blood, dear Klavier. With your knowledge of poison, I thought you would have known. But I can stop it, if you agree to help me."

He gives me an odd look before looking down at his feet, which are covered in a thick layer of the blood. It is too thick to stand on, so he must succumb to his knees. Just how I love my tortured victims. On their knees, begging to leave alive, but not one of them does. The boy falls to his knees and starts shaking violently. It is now slowly crawling up his thighs.

"W-w-what do you want?" He finally manages to squeak out, as he starts gasping for air. I assume it's the very smell of the poison I've grown used to.

"I want you to find me this 'Frauline Trucy' and bring her to me. Preferably dead, but alive will work as well. If you fail..." I decide to trail off, to leave him to imagine the horrors I could bring upon said man.

"Do you accept?" The blood is now almost up to his chest. If it gets any closer to the heart, he'll die of intoxication.

"I-I-I accept." He looks to the ground, lost in thought. He is most likely thinking about making a deal with the devil. He is.

I open my palm, and the blood slowly come off. He stands up, still visibly shaking.

"Now go and find the girl." I start but I grab his hand. "And remember, failure is not an option for you."

"H-Herr-"

I roar at him.

"NO MORE CALLING ME THAT STUPID NICKNAME! MY ALTERNATE MIGHT HAVE PUT UP WITH THIS IDIOCY, BUT I WILL NOT! YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS APOLLO MAGIC, MASTER OR SIR! ARE WE CLEAR?" I see fire coming out of my hand. I must calm down, or my plans will be at stake.

He quivers at the sight of my powers and stutters a 'Y-y-yes sir!' And runs out the door as fast as possible. I smile. The game is on, dear sister. The game is on.

(Poor Trucy! She has no idea Klavier and Apollo Magic are trying to kill her! I feel so bad! Throw Online pitchforks at me if you must!) (but please don't!)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Trucy2 gets up from her position on the couch and walks toward the door.

"Since you now know all of our life stories, Ive gotta go and meet Kristoph before the trial at two starts so I can get what I know so far. I was supposed to meet an hour ago, but I couldn't leave you with these two." She thumbs to Athena2 and Phoenix2. "They would burn down the entire apartment. So now you guys will have to come with me."

"Ohhh! Ohh!" Athena2 waves her hand in the air. "Can I sit up front PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" (Kinda thought the opposite of Athena would be like a ditzy blond stereotype)

"No!" Trucy2 deadpans looking at Athena2 sternly. "The _guest _will have the _lovely_ honor of doing just that!" She guestures at Apollo and smiles smugly.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Apollo thought as all four of them walked down the long stairway.

The car ride itself we t smoother than Apollo had expected. No, the car wasn't a metal death trap, but it wasn't the model of the future either. The worst bit though was when he tried to get out of the car.

In all the heat, he must have gotten himself glued to the seat.

"Hey, I'm stuck! Help!"

"No time! We'll get you out later! Bye!" Trucy2 called out before running inside a tall blue building. Apollo sighed and waited for them to realize that they kind of needed him, but their consciouses must have been on vacation.

'Great, just great. I'm stuck in a car in who knows where, while those three do who knows what! And I don't know how long it will take!'

Apollo leaned his head back on the cushioning head rest and sighed. He thought that the car was pretty peaceful right now and knew this was probably the last bit of peace he would get in a while, so he figured he might as well savor it while it lasted. Looking up at the sky he began to think of home as he drifted off into a short but well needed rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...'pollo..."

"...Apollo...u..."

"Um, you're in my seat M-M-Mr. Justice."

Apollo opened his eyes dazed and looked around. His eyes then landed on Kristoph Gavin and he screamed.

"AHHHHHH! STAY AWAY!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kristoph2 replied in horror. "I thought you said he was asleep!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Trucy2 clamped her hands on Apollo and Kristoph2'smouths.

"Quiet, you two!" She hissed. "Are you TRYING to wake up the dead?!"

In response, both of them shrugged and Trucy sighed once more.

"Kristoph, you sit in the back between Athena and Phoenix." She pointed at Apollo. "We are in a rush so we will fix your problem at the court. For now-" She gestured to Kristoph2, who clapped his hands in joy.

"She's gonna GUN IT!"

"YAY! SHE'S GONNA GUN IT!" Phoenix2 and Athena2 cheered.

Trucy glared at them. "What did I tell you two about screaming!" Trucy2 scolded as everyone got into the car, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yay, she's gonna gun it." Phoenix2 and Athena2 silently cheered as they buckled up.

'Gun it?' Apollo thought curiously. 'What does that mean?'

"Everyone buckled?" Trucy2 looked into the mirror back at Kristoph2.

He smiled back at her.

"Check."

"Then let's go!" Trucy2 then slammed on the gas pedal, launching the car foreword in epic prortions toward the courtroom.

**there we go! The next chapter is up! Review and read please!**


	8. At the Courtroom

I am back from a long time of not updating! I'm so sorry that I didnt do this sooner! Now on with ze story! Trucy is a prosecutor to clarify thingy mabobers!this entire chapter is about just Apollo and Co., okay? Next chapter is about Apollo Magic And Klavier'S plans to kill Trucy!

Apollo's POV

Where do I start on the 'Car Ride of Death' as I call it. Oh, yeah... That thing is a METAL DEATHTRAP! And launching down the street at 80mph is DEFINITELY not helping! I couldn't even Move myself as we sped down street after street. Finally, at the top of the hill a little bit in front of the courthouse, The Crazy Driver Demoness (AKA:Trucy2), slammed on the brakes. Her attempts to at least slow the car down were in vain, in fact, the car itself was goinG at least 95 mph. Not good at all.

no POV

"Aw, crud! Kristoph, the sledgehammer! Hurry!"

"Right, Ms. Wright! Sledgehammer! Rubber duck...case file...headband...SLEDGEHAMMER! Here!"

Trucy2 then leaned out the window.

"Kristoph, take the wheel! Athena and Dad, get the slicker on Apollo! Apollo, sit still! And no one is talking!"

With an exuberant amount of force, Trucy2 slammed the sledgehammer against the side of the car causing it to slow frown and stop right in front of the courtroom.

"Alright! Everyone out! Apollo and Kristoph come with me in court." Trucy thenpointed at Phoenix2 and Athena2.

"You two... Go amuse yourselves in the gallery. And NO fruit punch dad! We remember what happened last time, _don't we_?

Phoenix2 mumbled something under his breath and Athena put her arm around his back and whispered something in his ear, causing him to perk up. They both raced inside.

"What happened-" Apollo started Before getting cut off by Kristoph2.

"Don't ask...it's a really bad idea."

"I still don't trust you, you know." Both Apollo and Kristoph2 said simultaneously.

"Okay, that is creepy." Trucy2 replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Court is now in - !"

Startled, Apollo looked up at the Judge.

"Uh, what did you call me Your Honor?"

"Mr. Magic, I will not tolerate your presence in my courtroom. You will singe my wonderful goatee again!"

'He has a goatee?' Apollo sighed.

"OBJECTION!"

"Ahh!" The Judge yelped.

"O-oh! Ms. Wright, what is it?"

"Your Honor, there is nothing to fear here. This is not my brother, Apollo Magic. He is simply a...uh...a..."

"An apprentice!" Kristoph2 blurted out Suddenly.

"He's uh, our new trainee and we wanted him to see how the law works."

"Alright then. I apologize sir. Now let the trial for Maggey Byrd begin!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"... After a long presentation, I find the defendant, Maggey Byrd...

GUILTY!"

Trucy2 and Kristoph2 smiled and Apollo's eyes widened.

"H-h-how is this possible?"

"I'm a prosecutor, in case you haven't noticed, doofus. Its my job."

Trucy2 held up a balled fist.

"Ya got a problem with that?

"Why not we talk this stuff out over a nice bowl of ramen..."Kristoph2 nervously smiled as Trucy2 gave him an icy glare.

"Or, we could just go home in silence. I think the second one is better. I'll go get Athena and Phoenix, okay? BYE!"

Kristoph2 then dashed off like a madman to find Athena2 and Phoenix2.

"You don't belong here, you know that?"

"Yeah, figured that one out long ago."

"What are we gonna do then?"

Apollo paused a moment. Then he looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know yet."

new chappie! Yay after a long time! R and R please!


End file.
